1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to overload protection devices, and more particularly, to an overload protection device for a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric machines, for example electric motors, commonly contain thermal circuit breakers, which protect the electric machines from being damaged in the event that the movements of the electric machines become jammed or restricted. Generally, fuses are used for this purpose, which are coupled in circuits of the electric motors. When a motor is overloaded, the current in the circuit of the motor increases and induces the temperature of the circuit increasing rapidly, as a result the fuse in the circuit will melt and the circuit is permanently broken thereby to protect the electrical motor. When the overloading condition is eliminated, the circuit of the motor needs to be repaired and rebuilt by a new fuse, which is timeconsuming, and inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an overload protection device for a motor which can eliminate or at least meliorate above problem.